


To the beach?

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is sick of Kankri sitting in the side car downstairs. He comes up with a solution, Kankri tries to make it complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the beach?

**Author's Note:**

> 3RD PERSON! OH MY GOD, BEEN FOREVER SINCE I WROTE IN 3RD PERSON!  
> Ollie had asked a question on the tumblr blog, I could not help myself in creating a story out of it! Most of what Kankri says is the answer. The first line is the question. The sweater question is actually inspired by a story where the Trolls go to a beach and Kankri wears his sweater, Cronus doesn't like. Its on here somewhere, just don't feel like looking for it! Its a good story, CroKri of course.

“Hey chief, wvant go to the beach?”

“Hmm.” Kankri placed his hand on his chin. The first thought that ran through his head was to warn Cronus of his questions.

“Trigger Warning, a lot of questions because I have too many things to check on before I can give an answer!” Cronus widen his eyes.

“Wvhat?”

“Which beach should we go to?”

“Does it reelly, really, matter? It’s a beach.”

“Should I pack a lunch?”

“Depends wvhat beach wve go to!” Cronus throws his hands up in the air, “Duh, chief!”

“How much sunblock should I bring? Will the water be cold? Will there be people at the beach? Can I wear my sweater?” Kankri picked up the pace of his question asking.

“As much as you need to protect that sensitivwe skin of yours. It’s supposed to be cold, it’s to cool you down so you aren’t sittin in the side car all day long! Yes, did you really need to ask that? Don’t answver that! And _WVHY_?”

“Because I don’t like how my body looks.”

“Aw, do you wvant a hug?”

“No, don’t touch me!”

“Any more questions?” Cronus crossed his arms and pouted from being denied a hug. Wasn't his fault that Kankri was being cute!

“Yes. Are we going to Galveston?”

“Wvhy wvould wve do that? Do you knowv howv long of a drivwe that is?”

“If we are to go, I think we should go and check on Karkat. The last time I spoke with him he was complaining about being with Dave and something about 'Shitting miles of Rage Snake'(#Offensive language #Rage Snake #What is that? #A type of snake that is always angry? #What has Karkat done to release it from his behind?) I found it rude and offensive so I hung up on him.”

Cronus burst out laughing and almost fell over, “I like howv you are bein a good protective brother, but I ain’t goin near Dave babe!”

Kankri frowned and let out a sigh, “Which beach again?”

“Wvhenevwer you make up your mind on goin to Galvweston or to the one that’s just a twvo hour drivwe from here!”

“Oh. It doesn't matter, I would love to go to the beach!” Kankri let a huge smile take form on his face, “We can play in the sand and in the water! It sounds like a lot of fun!”

“So?”

“I think you should take me to the beach right now,” Kankri got close to Cronus and grabbed hold of his shirt, “As in this very second, right now. (#Demanding #To the beach beach! #Fish pun #Sorry, that was offensive of me and I will not do it again.)”

“So the twvo hour awvay beach it is!”

They had a lot of fun.


End file.
